Makoto's Goldfish
by Kirinenko
Summary: La historia de los peces de colores de Makoto. Spoilers del capítulo 6. HaruMako ¡Chibis! TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Myth720

ID: Makoto's Goldfish

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Pues otro oneshot más para la tanda que va a ir apareciendo~ Este tiene una secuela que se llama "Haruka's Secret" y que subiré en cuanto lo tenga traducido. Me encanta este oneshot porque se me hace de lo más tierno~

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

_**Notas del Autor/a:**_

¿Solo yo pienso que es un poco espeluznante que un hombre mayor sea amigo de un niño pequeño y adorable, acechándole todo el festival y dandole un pez de colores porque sí? Esta es la historia de ese hombre.

Me he dado cuenta de que Haru-chan en su hermoso yukata no estaba cerca y era imposible que Mako-chan fuese solo a un festival. Así que (también gracias a que Nagisa por la inspiración), mi headcanon funciona.

Nota: creo que es alrededor de los 7 años así que Haruka estaba todavía bien con eso de que le llamasen Haru-chan (desde el flashback del episodio 1 en el que dice que dejen de llamarle añadiendole el -chan con su nombre). Todavía no habían empezado a nadar en el club de natación, así que todavía no estaba obsesionado con el agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mako-chan apenas podía contener su emoción. El día del festival cerca del puerto por fin había llegado. Había estado esperándolo durante semanas. Ya que su madre acababa de dar a luz, los padres de Haru-chan iban a llevarlos a ambos al festival.

"Mako-chan, deja a mamá echarte un vistazo" dijo su madre una vez que su padre acabó de vestirle con el yukata. Estaba ocupada con la lactancia.

Mako-chan sonrió ampliamente y corrió frente a ella con su nuevo kimono de color verde. Abrió sus brazos y, entonces, giró alrededor para que pudiese verle en todos los ángulos.

"¡Ah, te ves muy bien!" dijo felizmente "¡Pareces un ángel!"

Makoto simplemente siguió sonriendo alegremente y saltó sobre ella, dandole un beso en la cabeza al bebé.

"Es una lástima que seas demasiado joven para venir al festival" dijo "El próximo año, ¿vale?"

"Querido, no olvides darle a Mako-chan algo de dinero" le dijo ella a su marido.

"Oh, sí..." su padre buscó en su bolsillo trasero la cartera.

Los ojos de Mako-chan brillaron cuando su padre puso algunas monedas en el bolso a juego con su yukata y puso una correa alrededor de la muñeca de Mako-chan "No lo gastes todo en dulces, ¿de acuerdo?" acarició la cabeza del chico.

"¡Vale!" asintió Makoto y, entonces, se alejó saltando "¡Adiós, adiós!" se despidió de sus padres agitando la mano y continuó saltando durante todo el corto trayecto hasta casa de Haru-chan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Pareces una niña" observó Haru-chan cuando vio a su amigo vestido con el kimono. Él mismo llevaba un yukata azul marino con franjas blancas y un fino obi negro en la cintura. El obi de Mako-chan era grueso y amarillo, colocado en lo alto del pecho "Es un yukata de chica"

"¡No, no lo es!" Mako-chan frunció el ceño, pero ese fruncimiento pronto se volvió una radiante sonrisa "¡Haru-chan se ve hermoso en su yukata!"

Haru-chan se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan, ¿estáis listos?" preguntó la madre de Haruka. Mako-chan fue el único que respondió, agitando su mano en su dirección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos chicos caminaron tras los padres de Haru-chan, pasando por los puestos con los ojos brillantes. Mako-chan se detuvo en un stand que tenía los carros llenos de peces de colores. Los niños estaban tratando de sacarlos fuera del agua. El muchacho miró a los peces bastante asombrado.

"¡Haru-chan! ¡Quiero intentar sacar los peces de colores!" llamó después de que su amigo siguiese andando.

Haru-chan volvió hacia él y le dio un vistazo a los peces.

"Pobres peces" dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Mako-chan miró a su amigo con confusión.

"Están en esta pequeña caja en lugar de nadar libremente en un lago" dijo Haru-chan.

Mako-chan pensó sobre eso.

"Pero, ¿no están los peces que comemos en peor posición?"

Haru-chan hizo una mueca, no tenía argumento para contradecir eso, así que solo resopló.

"Eso es diferente"

Mako-chan volvió sus ojos hacia los peces de colores.

"De todos modos, quiero probar..."

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan, no vaguéis por ahí solos" la madre de Haruka quedó de pie detrás de ellos "No quiero que os perdáis"

El padre de Haruka echó un vistazo a la caja de peces de colores, frunciendo un poco el ceño y se volvió hacia los chicos.

"Vamos a buscar algo de comer. ¿Qué hay de yakisoba?"

"¡Quiero yakisoba!" anunció Mako-chan alegremente y caminó tras él.

"Yo quiero yakisaba" ddijo Haru-chan y su madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza "¡Eso sería como comer en casa!" le regañó. Pero aún así le dejó comprar un palo de pescado a la parrilla.

Mako-chan acabó su yakisoba y, entonces, compró un palo con calamar y después una manzana de caramelo. Y se encontró de nuevo cerca de otra caja de peces de colores. Sus ojos se posaron en los peces.

"Solo olvídalo, Mako-chan" dijo Haru-chan, sobresaltando a Mako-chan por estar detrás de él "Los peces no están destinados a ser animales domésticos" tenía un helado con sabor a soda en la mano, de esos que venían con dos palitos. Lo rompió por la mitad y le dió uno a Mako-chan.

"Pero son tan bonitos..." dijo Mako-chan mientras aceptaba el helado, sus ojos brillando de nuevo "Parecen tan felices nadando en el agua"

Haru-chan resopló.

"Mueren rápido"

"No lo harán, ¡cuidaré de ellos!" insistió Mako-chan.

"Necesitarás cambiarles el agua y limpiarles el acuario... y alimentarles todos los días" dijo Haru-chan tranquilamente. No importa como lo mirase, sonaba como algo problemático. Los peces estaban destinados a ser comidos o nadar libremente en ríos o lagos, no en un pequeño tarro en la habitación de alguien. Miró a su amigo. Más importante, sabía que Mako-chan lloraría cuando los peces de colores murieran, y no quería ver triste a su amigo.

"¡No me importa el trabajo duro! ¡Lo haré!" anunció Mako-chan y levantó la mano en la que tenía la bolsa atada.

Justo en ese momento el padre de Haruka apareció detrás de ellos.

"Chicos, si queréis ir a la casa encantada, es mejor si vamos a hacer cola ahora" dijo.

"¿Ca...Casa encantada?" preguntó Mako-chan con duda. Movió la mirada hacia Haru-chan, pero este estaba acabandose su helado.

"Es una casa encantada en la colina que aparece cada diez años" explicó el padre de Haruka y el chico dejó escapar un pequeño grito y se puso detrás de Haruka.

"Papá, para" Haru-chan ni siquiera parpadeó "No es real, Mako-chan" le dijó al asustadizo muchacho.

"Mamá y yo estaremos sentados por allí" señaló el padre de Haruka al área de picnic donde se habían sentado antes al comer. La madre de Haruka seguía sentada en el banco, guardando el espacio donde sentarse.

Mako-chan abrió su bolso y sacó las monedas, dejandolas en la palma de su mano, contándolas. Si iba a entrar a la casa encantada, solo tendría suficiente para comprar un algodón de azúcar. Tendría que renunciar a los peces de colores. Paseó sus ojos desde la casa encantada hasta la caja depeces. Tenía miedo de los dibujos de fantasmas y los monjes de los carteles y muchos kanjis no podía leerlos todavía. De verdad no quería ir allí pero Haru-chan estaba mirando los dibujos con ojos brillantes.

Pagaron y recibieron los tickets para entrar. Mako-chan reconoció el lugar. Las escaleras en la montaña que conducían al santuario. No tenía ni idea de que el templo estaba encantado. No tenía mucho sentido, sin embargo, era un lugar antiguo.

Se estremeció ante la idea y se acercó más a Haru-chan. Solo estaban haciendo cola en las escaleras y él ya estaba aterrorizado. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Hasta la mujer delante de ellos se aferraba al brazo de su hombre.

"¿Estás bien, Mako-chan?" le preguntó Haru-chan y Mako-chan le miró. Los profundos ojos azules de Haru-chan parecían tranquilos y apacibles, Mako-chan no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

El personal estaba dejando pasar a una pareja dentro cada vez, así que llevó algo de tiempo hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de los chicos. Haru-chan caminó a través del velo con confianza, mientras que Mako-chan, pálido y asustado, se apresuró a alcanzarle.

El interior del santuario estaba completamente oscuro. Había algunas respiraciones y ruidos misteriosos, animales del bosque, y, después, una puerta chirriando.

"Gyaaa..." gritó Mako-chan y agarró el yukata de Haru-chan.

"No te preocupes, Mako-chan, no es real" le tranquilizó Haru-chan mientras caminaban. Algo voló hacia ellos desde un lado y Mako-chan gritó de nuevo, agarrándose aún más al yukata de Haru-chan.

"¡Uwaaaah!" aulló Mako-chan cuando se enfrentaron a un cuerpo momificado y en descomposición, todavía vestido con el kimono del santuario.

"Es solo una muñeca" dijo Haru-chan calmadamente. Mako-chan ni siquiera miró a donde iban ya, cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Mako-chan, aferrado a su yukata mientras andaban.

"Vas a arrancarmelo" gruñó Haru-chan y forzó que la mano de Mako-chan soltase su yukata. Mako-chan le miró, al borde de las lágrimas y Haru-chan suspiró. Cogió la mano de Mako-chan.

"Vamos, yo te protegeré, Mako-chan" prometió y continuó caminando con él.

Un búho ululó, había un par de marionetas volando por el camino y Mako-chan estaba seguro de que finalmente habían llegado a la salida, cuando se encontraron con otro cuerpo momificado. Se agarró con más fuerza de la mano de Haru-chan.

"Es solo una muñeca, ¿verdad, Haru-chan?" su sonrisa estaba algo torcida, mientras la forzaba en su cara.

"Um" Haru-chan asintió y, solo entonces, el cuerpo momificado se levantó y se lanzó contra ellos con un grito estridente.

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" gritó Mako-chan también y soltó la mano de Haru-chan. Corrió, volviendo al lugar del que venían.

Todavía gritando, pasó al sorprendido personal de la entrada, y las personas que estaban aún esperando en la fila de fuera y corrió escaleras abajo, hasta que estuvo de vuelta en la calle del festival. Entonces se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

"Haru...chan..." murmuró.

Había dejado solo a Haru-chan enfrentandose a ese fantasma, se sentía fatal.

"Haru-chan estará bien, ¿verdad?" se dijo a sí mismo después de un momento de auto-reprimenda. Decidió esperar a Haru-chan en la parte inferior de la escalera, pero aún estaba conmocionado por la experiencia, así que decidió comprar un algodón de azúcar.

Todavía se sentía decaído, masticaba lentamente la suave pelusa de azúcar. Cuando pasó por uno de los puestos de peces de colores, no tuvo otra opción que no fuese ver a los chicos intentando sacar los peces fuera del agua. Había agotado su presupuesto. Miraba los peces de colores nadando animados en la caja, haciendo que su corazón se calmase y se quedase por allí un rato, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haru-chan buscaba a Mako-chan entre la multitud. Estaba preocupado. Mako-chan sabía donde estaban esperándoles los padres de Haru-chan pero no estaba allí. ¿Y si estaba tan asustado que trató de correr de vuelta a casa? Habían ido al puerto solos muchas veces antes pero nunca después del anochecer.

Se sentía muy mal por hacer que Mako-chan fuese a la casa encantada. Mako-chan siempre se asustaba con mucha facilidad. A pesar de su infantil rostro, era más grande que Haru-chan, así que todos pensaban que era mayor pero la verdad es que Haru-chan era mayor por unos pocos meses y se sentía bastante protector con su amigo.

Haru-chan continuó buscando desesperadamente a Mako-chan, hasta que de repente lo vio, de pie con un algodón de azúcar el cual no estaba comiéndose. Haru-chan abrió la boca para llamarle pero la cerró y continuó mirando a su amigo. Mako-chan tenía una triste expresión en su rostro y Haru-chan siguió mirándole y se dio cuenta de la piscina de peces de colores. Mako-chan estaba aún anhelando esos estúpidos peces de colores otra vez...

Pero odiaba ver esa mirada en el rostro de su amigo así que esperaba que Mako-chan acabase comprando el estupido pez y dejase eso ya. Quizás esos peces de colores no morirían tan rápido como los que tuvo la abuela de Haru-chan una vez en su casa. Se dio cuenta de que Mako-chan estaba sosteniendo la bolsita en lugar de tenerla colgada de su muñeca como antes... _Ah_, se dio cuenta. Mako-chan había gastado todo lo que tenía ya.

Haru-chan suspiró y se alejó, dejando a Mako-chan mirando los peces de colores nadar. Si no hubiesen ido a la casa encantada, Mako-chan tendría dinero para intentar lo de los peces de colores. Fue a donde sus padres estaban sentados y les pidió algo de dinero, dirigiéndose después de vuelta al puesto y buscando caja de esas con peces de colores diferente. Sería estupido por su parte darle a Mako-chan un pez de color después de intentar cogerlo para él...dejaría que su padre le diese el pez a Mako-chan, así Mako-chan no sabría que había sido él.

Pero primero tenía que coger el pez. Era más difícil de lo que se esperaba. Solamente le quedaban tres intentos más y todavía no había podido coger ninguno. ¿Como podían nadar tan rápido en una caja tan pequeña? ¿Qué era tan divertido de eso?

_'Parecen felices nadando en el agua...' _escuchó la voz de Makoto en su cabeza.

"Ahh..." estuvo a punto de tropezar con la caja. Lo último que podía hacer era acabar empapado por culpa de algún estúpido pez.

Miró su red con palo con decepción. Falló de nuevo. Y solamente le quedaban dos intentos.

"¿No es Haru-chan?" escuchó a un hombre mayor tras él y se giró.

Era el viejo pescador del que Mako-chan se hizo amigo en el puerto. Algunas veces iban a jugar en su barco. Incluso, algunas veces, les daba un pequeño paseo en su barco de vela. Haru-chan no se fiaba al principio pero el pescador le dio caballa por lo que acabó agradándole.

"Ah, señor pescador" asintió y volvió su vista hacia los peces de colores. No tenía tiempo para hablar.

"¿Has conseguido atrapar algún pez?" preguntó el pescador.

"Aún no" dijo Haru-chan y se concentró. entonces volvió a la carga y extendió su red en el agua, chocando con uno de los otros niños. ¡El pez estaba en la red! Rapidamente levantó su mano pero la red se había quedado vacía.

"No cogerás un pez de ese modo, Haru-chan" dijo el hombre mayor "Solo estás asustándoles"

Haru-chan frunció el ceño.

"¡Pero tengo que conseguir uno! Mako-chan realmente quiere un pez de colores..."

El hombre mayor se rió.

"Hablas como mi nieto" dijo "Te diré un truco. Intenta ser parte del agua; los peces no te temerá si piensan que eres uno de ellos"

_Eso suena muy estúpido_, pensó Haru-chan, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. ¿Como podía una persona ser parte del agua? ¡Es _agua_! Y él no era un pez.

Pero era su último intento y todos los anteriores no funcionaron. Suspiró y se arremangó las mangas del yukata, sumergiendo después el brazo hasta el codo en el agua e intentando quedarse quieto. Sus cejas arrugadas por el esfuerzo. _'Ser parte del agua...' _no tenía ni idea de como era eso pero decidió relajar su cuerpo. Los otros chicos chapoteaban mientras trataban de atrapar de forma agresiva a los peces, pero Haru-chan no movía un solo músculo.

De repente, uno de los peces de colores se alejó de los bulliciosos chicos y rodeó su brazo, incluso le tocó. Hacía cosquillas pero intentó no moverse. Entonces, con cuidado, en un movimiento suave, levantó la mano y contuvo el aliento.

"¡Buen trabajo, Haru-chan!" le felicitó el pescador "Estoy seguro de que Mako-chan estará feliz"

Haru-chan se sonrojó y vio como el personal del puesto ponía los dos peces que había cogido en una bolsa de nylon y la ataban. Sentía pena por los peces, pero no podía esperar a ver la expresión de Mako-chan.

Cuando recibió la bolsa, se dio media vuelta y se los entregó al pescador "Daselos a Mako-chan" dijo, si siquiera preguntar "No les digas que son de mi parte"

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué? Te has esforzado para cogerlos" preguntó el pescador.

Haru-chan hizo un puchero, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco.

"¿Te da vergüenza?"

"Por supuesto que no" gruñó Haru-chan en respuesta "Es solo que le dije que no intentase coseguir alguno" explicó "Y, entonces, se quedó sin dinero por mi culpa pero realmente quiere el estúpido pez... así que..."

"Entiendo tus sentimientos" sonrió el anciano y cogió la bolsa de la mano de Haru-chan "Eres un buen amigo, Haru-chan"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mako-chan suspiró y se obligó a retirar los ojos de los peces. Todavía tenía que encontrar a Haru-chan y disculparse por salir corriendo. Empezó a andar de regreso a donde estaban sentados los padres de Haru-chan.

"Mako-chan" levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó al viejo pescador llamarle por su nombre.

El hombre mayor estaba enfrente de él, soriendo. Entonces, desde detrás de su espalda, sacó una bolsa de nylon con dos peces de colores nadando calmadamente en ella.

"Mira lo que tengo para ti"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un poco más allá, tras el pescador, Haru-chan miraba como la triste expresión de Mako-chan cammbiaba a una enorme y radiante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro mucho más de lo que brillaban los faroles del festival. Haru-chan se quedó sin aliento, sintiéndose un poco caliente y el estómago revuelto. Sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo y volvió con sus padres.


End file.
